Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate to techniques for merging real world media within a virtual world. More specifically, embodiments relate to inserting choreographed media with a user's likeness within a template positioned in a virtual world, wherein the template moves within the virtual world.
Background
A virtual world is a computer based environment populated with digital people, animals, objects, etc. A user may access the virtual world that presents perceptual stimuli to the user, who in turn can manipulate elements of the virtual world or be inserted into the virtual world. Thus, users may experience a degree of presence within the world.
Conventional technology allows a user to experience a virtual world by displaying virtual objects created by computer graphics in a space that uses virtual images as a background. In conventional systems, to blend real world media of a user within the virtual world either green screening or frame by frame media editing is required.
When using green screening, a dedicated screen room must be used. However, green screen rooms are prohibitively expensive for many consumers, while also requiring the user or real world objects to not wear green. Alternatively, to perform frame by frame editing, each frame is edited pixel by pixel by hand. This type of editing is extremely slow, tedious, and error prone.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient methods to blend real world choreographed media within a virtual world, wherein the choreographed real world media is inserted into a moving template within the virtual world.